B L I N D N E S S
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Aún durante todo este tiempo, oculto en lo profundo de la oscuridad, el "vínculo" que lo unía a él, seguía allí. Sin desaparecer. Esta historia participa del reto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. One-Shot, Sasunaru.


**_BLINDNESS_**

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de _Naruto_ son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esta historia participa en el _reto Friendzone_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_.

–Diálogos–

Narración

**Advertencia: **Leve _Universo Alterno _con respecto al avance del manga. Si lo leen lo entenderán.

* * *

><p>No importaba si no era el mismo lugar, o si el clima era diferente, si había millones de ojos presenciándolo.<p>

Era casi como aquel día.

La tensión, la adrenalina, la pesadez, la destrucción masiva.

Los golpes, las cortadas, las heridas.

Pero **matar al otro**.

Eso lo hacía todo exactamente igual.

Por eso no entendía cómo es que había terminado mal.

Si fuera como la última vez, si fuera como remotamente lo había planeado, él no estaría allí contra lo que quedaba de suelo con el filo del kunai contra su garganta.

Él siempre había sido el más fuerte, el que siempre estaría arriba, el vencedor, el que daría fin a la vida del otro.

Pero no importó cuánto chakra tuviera, o que técnicas había desarrollado con el pasar de los años, ni a cuantos otros había asesinado, incluyendo al que en un principio había sido el motivo de su venganza.

El motivo por el que había abandonado el lugar a sus espaldas, el lugar que quería destruir, pero que el maldito que lo había detenido quería proteger a toda costa.

Y aún así, pasaban los segundos, y podía sentir la sangre gotear resbalosa por su cuello.

Aún podía mirar fijamente a los ojos que habían retornado al mismo azul que recordaba, rodeados por la sangre seca y nueva, el cabello rubio lleno de suciedad.

Su estado era deplorable, aún más si ponía **esa** cara de nuevo.

La cara que suplicaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Pero no había forma de cambiar el pasado.

Él lo sabía muy bien.

La luna se alzaba por sobre su cabeza, pero por algún motivo las sombras los cubrían.

Debió asesinarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Debió hacerlo cuando estaba inconsciente, en el medio del valle.

Sólo hubiera bastado de colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y asfixiarlo.

Pero no, el "_vínculo_" entre ellos, ese maldito _"vínculo"_ que intentó destruir, había impedido que su cuerpo se moviera, incapacitándolo.

El _"vínculo"_ forjado por todas aquellas situaciones que vivieron juntos, por esa cercanía que les permitió entender al otro mejor que nadie.

Alojándose durante tanto tiempo en lo más profundo de su ser, detrás del odio y la venganza, sin desaparecer.

Aquella _"unión_" que lo había traído de vuelta a él, que lo había hecho buscarlo año tras año, que no lo hizo olvidarse de él, que detenía el avance del arma en su garganta.

Y le proporcionaba la retorcida satisfacción de seguir siendo importante en su vida.

**La de Uzumaki Naruto**.

El tiempo se detuvo, las nubes dejaban de pasar, y lo que había entre ellos parecía saber aquello que pudo ser.

Era una situación distinta, en un mundo desemejante, fuera de la sangre inocente que lo cubría y la que no pudo derramar para saciar su rabia.

Y sólo en el ojo del huracán que había creado a su paso, azul era **lo único que podía ver**.

Lo único que durante un tiempo había sido lo más significativo de su vida, que pudo haberlo empujado en otra dirección, con sentimientos totalmente opuestos al odio.

Porque lo amaba.

Sí, el pasado no podía cambiarse.

–y al final no pude deshacerme del vínculo que me une a ti–

Vio la agitación en sus ojos, la culpa y la duda, todas las emociones encontradas en fracciones de segundos que terminaron dando lugar a la misma cara de los últimos años.

Con la sonrisa amarga y vaga.

–¿sabes?, yo de verdad fui honesto cuando dije que te quería como un hermano…–

Porque para Naruto el "_vínculo"_, **no**, los _sentimientos_ tenían una percepción diferente a la de él.

Ah, que irritante era todo esto.

Frunció el ceño y clavando sus negros ojos en el otro, escupió sangre a su rostro.

Como lo hiciera muchos años atrás.

Y aprovechando la breve distracción que eso le generó, tomó el brazo con el arma y con fuerza lo introdujo en su garganta.

En un lugar diferente, con un clima distinto, sin el millón de ojos presenciando.

La tensión, la adrenalina, la pesadez, la destrucción masiva.

Los golpes, las cortadas, las heridas.

Los ojos azules que antes estaban indecisos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Y eso fue lo último que se llevó, antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Porque honestamente, **ya estaba cansado del dolor**.

.

.

.

.

–_**Fin**_–

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola! Bueno, es un placer y si han llegado hasta aquí es porque lo leyeron todo, jeje**

**Espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y bueno... "esta" tipología (yaoi) y me temo es mi última vez. **

**Digamos no es lo que mi cerebro pueda procesar facilmente, en fin, espero que de verdad les haya agradado, es una historia que como dije previamente participa en el **_Reto Friendzone_ **del foro de **_La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_**. **

**De alguna forma la combinación de mi inspiración + la canción **_Love is Blindness _**de **_Jack White_ **+ la sorpresa de que nadie hubiera escogido esta pareja = nació este One-Shot.**

**Bueno, con animo y esperanza de que les haya agradado lo suficiente me despido.**

**¡No se olviden de darle al botón de allá abajo, dejándome su opinión, crítica o sentencia de muerte! **

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


End file.
